


Warm Cuddles

by TheFoggyLondonView



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoggyLondonView/pseuds/TheFoggyLondonView
Summary: Stan and Ford are gone for a few days so Bill's over to snuggle with his boyfriend without fear of being found out.





	Warm Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> It's too short to need a beta. I just wanted to post something.

Bill looked at Dipper sitting next to him on the sofa. The boy was curled into Bill’s side, one hand happily intertwined with his. He was so cute. Bill leaned over slightly to nuzzle Dipper’s hair softly. He smelled like the forest.

A movie played on the TV quietly. It could barely be heard above the rain outside. Neither boy minded. It was peaceful and they were warm snuggled together sharing body heat under the blanket wrapped around them.

“Pine tree.”  
Bill whispered softly. Dipper blinked sleepily and looked up at Bill.  
“Yeah, sweetie?”

Dipper had started using pet names recently, using a variety to try and find which ones he liked best, and Bill could hardly hide how much he adored each and every one. He used his free hand to cup Dipper’s face, thumb sliding over Dipper’s bottom lip gently, and Dipper leaned into the touch.

“You’re lips seem lonely.”  
Bill said softly, leaned just a bit closer. Dipper gave a sleepy smile. He was relaxed, feeling warm and safe with Bill there.  
“Mm, they are. Maybe you should fix that, love.”  
“With pleasure.”

Bill leaned closer and pulled Dipper to him until their lips met. The kiss was soft, just the gentle pressing of lips without any tongue or teeth. The rain in the background made a nice ambiance for them to kiss to. 

“I love you, Dipper.”  
Bill breathed when they parted. Dipper smiled at the words softly spoken to him. They were still close enough for him to feel Bill’s breath on his lips.  
“I love you to, Bill.”

The kissed again with a bit more insistence, Bill keeping one hand cupping Dipper’s face. Dipper adjusted so he could sling his free arm around Bill’s neck, threading his fingers through his partner’s soft blond hair, while their other hands remained entwined.

Dipper’s lips were plush and soft and Bill couldn’t get enough of his precious pine tree. Dipper opened his mouth into the kiss and Bill pushed his tongue in, lazily exploring the territory he already knew so well.

When they finally parted again they gazed at each other lovingly, both slightly short of breath. Bill pressed a short light kiss to Dipper’s lips before moving down to his neck. He wasn’t rough or biting, just pressing feather light kisses into the sensitive skin, and all but purred when Dipper moved to give him better access.

“You’re so beautiful, Dipper.”  
“Thank you, honey. You’re quite amazing yourself.”  
“I like honey, you should use that one more.”  
Bill’s breath ghosted over Dipper’s neck and Dipper responded by combing his fingers through Bill’s hair again, pulling just slightly.  
“Ok, honey, I’ll put it on the list of Bill approved pet names right next to my sweet and darling.”  
“Wonderful, my love.”

Dipper was sleepy and relaxed but still blushed slightly at Bill’s words. He’s been giving Bill cutesy pet names but gets flustered when Bill returns the favor. He likes it, don’t get him wrong, but it still makes him blush.

Dipper felt Bill gently lick the spot at the juncture of his neck and shoulder like he does before he bites. If they were in a different mood, Bill would have just taken the bite, but they weren’t trying to do more than be warm and affectionate so Bill was hesitating as a show of asking for permission instead.

Dipper made an approving noise and gave a small nod in acceptance. Shortly after teeth sunk into his skin. Bill didn’t bite hard like he usually does, this time only putting in enough pressure to make a soft mark in the skin that will be gone without a trace by morning. 

It kept with the mood of just soft touches and cuddly warmth but still let Bill be happy by letting Dipper be marked as his. Bill kissed the bite then continued to nuzzle Dipper’s neck affectionately. He wants his boyfriend to feel so very loved.

Suddenly, the sound of the door could be heard closing and people could be heard approaching. This is bad. No one was supposed to be back until late tomorrow. Before Bill could even pull away from Dipper’s neck the new comers had arrived in the living room.

“Hey kid, you still- hot Belgian waffles!”  
Stan exclaimed upon seeing Bill all up in Dipper’s personal space.  
“Cipher! Get away from him!” 

Ford growled, wasting no time in yanking Bill off and away from Dipper. Neither Bill nor Dipper were prepared to be interrupted. Dipper had to take a couple seconds to catch up and wake up but once he did he was on his feet. 

Stan tried to grab him to keep him safe and out of the way but Dipper dodged and threw himself between Ford and Bill right before Ford could throw a punch. Ford managed to stop the punch before he could hit Dipper.

“Dipper, what are you doing?”  
“Sorry Grunkle Ford.”

Dipper said before kicking Ford’s shin just hard enough to make him let go of Bill. With Ford temporarily distracted Dipper pulled Bill away from him and back to the sofa. He began worriedly checking Bill over.

“Are you ok, darling?”  
“Darling?!”  
Ford exclaimed and was ignored.  
“I’m fine; a little roughed up but no more than that.”  
“Are you sure? Don’t lie now, honey.”  
“Yes, I’m positive, my precious sapling.”  
“Good, I was worried.”  
“You’re so sweet, I should start calling you sugar. Can I call you my sugar pine?”  
“You may.”

The boys kissed to the fury and confusion of the Stans. Before Ford could go off again a new, tired, voice spoke.  
“Grunkle Ford? Grunkle Stan? You aren’t supposed to be back yet.”  
Mabel walked into the room. She saw Bill and Dipper and made a connection.  
“Right then. Come on Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, let’s leave them be.”

Mabel grabbed both of her Grunkles’ hands and started pulling them out of the room. They weren’t supposed to find out about Bill yet but the cat’s out of the bag now. She’ll try and smooth things over for her brother but breakfast tomorrow will still be hell for everyone involved.

Later she poked her back in the living room.

“Hey, you two should go to bed. I’ve smoothed things over but I’m going to need you both fully rested at breakfast.”  
“Ok, Mabel. Thanks.”  
Dipper said from Bill’s arms.  
“Not a problem bro-bro.”  
Mabel disappeared again and Dipper looked at Bill.  
“Want to go to bed with me, honey?”  
“Would love to my sugar pine.”

They kissed then headed up to Dipper’s bedroom together. Tomorrow may be rocky but right now they can spend softly together. They cuddled in Dipper’s bed under the blankets and went to sleep warm and happy.


End file.
